Love Sweet as Poison
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: For all their purity, Narcissa's love for Rodolphus is the deepest, darkest sin that she can conceive of. Thirteen Rodissa drabbles for rarepair-shorts on Livejournal.
1. Wanting Her

Author's Notes: Yay, new Gamma drabble collection. There shall be thirteen Rodolphus/Narcissa drabbles, written for rarepair_shorts on Livejournal. Enjoy!

Banner: http: / /pics. livejournal. com/gamma_x_orionis/pic/0000gzc7

* * *

**Title**: Wanting Her  
**Prompt**: One by One  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 300  
**Summary**: Rodolphus is the only suitor who remains.

)O(

There had been a time in Narcissa's life when she had been in high demand. Even after Lucius offered his hand in marriage, even after they were betrothed, even after the ring was on her finger, she had had suitors at her door every day. They begged for her, insisting that they were better lovers than Lucius could ever dream of being and that her husband need never know of them. Narcissa had giggled and blushed and watched their hapless advances with amusement, but as time passed, they gave up on her, and, one by one, they left her, gone to find a girl more easily convinced to spread her legs.

Rodolphus was not among them.

Rodolphus did not attempt to woo Narcissa – he never had. He simply seemed to take it as a given that, when he appeared in her home, she would give herself to him.

There were times when Narcissa resented this. She did not care for his aristocratic pride and arrogance about the matter, not when she knew how weak he was wont to be. It seemed unfair that he could be so cool about an affair, then expect her to put up with his tirades against Bellatrix and her infidelity.

But put up with him she did. She did not turn him away when he came to her, all nonchalance, expecting to bed her. And when he was in furious tears half crazed with anger because Bellatrix _dared_ to sleep with another, Narcissa bit her tongue and comforted him and did not accuse him of hypocrisy.

It was because she loved him, and no other reason, she told herself. But deep down, she knew that was a lie. Her real reason was that, if he left her, it would mean that no one wanted her.


	2. Gentle, Sometimes

**Title**: Gentle, Sometimes  
**Prompt**: Without Warning  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 200  
**Summary**: He changes so much, so quickly

)O(

Rodolphus could be so gentle with her. His caresses were soft, his hands warm, though pleasantly strong, when he touched Narcissa. When she curled in his arms after they made love, he held her as lightly as though she were made of spun glass, and at times like that, she knew, beyond a shadow of doubt, that he would never hurt her.

But she was wrong.

Without warning, he would turn, sink into one of his all-too-frequent fits of brooding melancholy, and for all Narcissa's attempts to raise his spirits, she would only be met by harsh words.

Sometimes, the words were accompanied by blows – not full-blown beatings, but just enough to make Narcissa cry.

Sometimes, the sight of her tears would bring him out of his foul moods, but more often, he would simply glare down at her with a look of contempt.

"How dare you cry?" he would ask, his voice shaking with suppressed tears and anger. "You haven't half the reason to cry that I do! It isn't as if you're the one in love with someone who'll never love you back!"

_Oh, but I am, Rodolphus,_ she would think, though she dared not speak. _I am._


	3. Mercy

**Title**: Mercy  
**Prompt**: Fall to your knees  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 200  
**Summary**: She can weaken him if she stays silent.

)O(

"Please…" Narcissa's voice broke a little as she reached for Rodolphus. "Rod, you don't need Bellatrix- you have me… I'll do better for you than she ever could…"

"You could never do better than her," Rodolphus said brusquely. "Especially not when you whine like this. It's pathetic, you know!" He spat the words out venomously, but she could hear the tremor in his voice.

Narcissa fell silent, looking at him while he struggled with himself, the familiar battle to keep emotions out. She could see his mouth trembling and the tears glittering in the corners of his eyes, and she waited with bated breath until he lurched forward and began to sob into her shoulder.

"I'm so- so sorry, Cissa!" he cried. "I- I love you- you're- so much more to me than she could ever be…"

Narcissa was silent – silent because she knew that she could be, silent because she could drive him to fall to his knees and weep like a woman for her unless she forgave him.

It was sweet to have him at her mercy sometimes – to know that it was entirely to her to decide if he was forgiven.

Pity those times passed so quickly…


	4. Don't Listen

**Title**: Don't Listen  
**Prompt**: Not Listening to a Word  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 200  
**Summary**: He can hurt her but she loves him and cannot explain it.

)O(

When Narcissa came home from a night with Rodolphus with both eyes blackened and an ache in her jaw to match the ache in her heart, Lucius was waiting for her. She glanced at him when she first came in, then turned away and started up the stairs to wash.

"You were with him again, weren't you, Cissy?" he called after her.

Narcissa didn't respond. She struggled to hold back the tears that came to her eyes when Rodolphus lost control and hit her, tears that she _had_ to hide, because cold, aloof Narcissa Malfoy never cried in front of anyone, but Lucius caught her arm and spun her around on the spot.

"Why are you _doing_ this to yourself, Narcissa?" he demanded. "What do you see in him?"

"I love him," Narcissa snapped, doing her utmost not to betray how difficult it was for her to say that. "I love him and he loves me, which is more than _you _could ever say!"

"More than I- do you think this is about _me_?"

Narcissa stood silent, stoic.

If she could have, she would have put her hands to her ears so she wouldn't have to listen to a word.


	5. Go Back

**Title**: Go Back  
**Prompt**: A Veritable Treasure Trove  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 200  
**Summary**: It makes no difference whether he tries to make amends with her or not.

)O(

To Rodolphus's credit, at least he _tried_ to make up for what he did to her.

Every bruise he left on Narcissa's body was followed the very next day with a dozen apologies, a hundred gentle kisses and caresses, and a thousand gifts to try to make her forget. Narcissa could have drowned in the jewels and gowns that he gave her.

The gifts made no difference to her.

Narcissa didn't care for the gifts he gave her. She couldn't wear them often in any case – she had to keep them hidden from Lucius. But she kept every gift from Rodolphus, all the apology presents, and it wasn't long before she had a veritable treasure trove of diamonds and emeralds and other such lovely things that meant absolutely nothing.

Narcissa knew better than to believe that the gifts signified any real sense of responsibility for what he'd done. He could give her everything, and a few days later, he would become angry at her again, and the whole cycle would repeat.

But that didn't stop her from going back to Rodolphus.

She would have gone back to him if he hadn't given her anything.

_Because she loved him. She did._


End file.
